stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman Universe
Stickman Universe 'is a 20 minutes (originally 3 - 10 minutes) stick figure series animated and created by Red Tiger (known as Vince in this wiki and others). The series will be released in September 14, 2020 and it will be aired on YouTube with the shows premiere episode. The series is still under animation and production, currently it is now in Chapter VI: Season 3 in Vincent's private website. Chapter Lists ''The lists below is about the Lists of Chapters within Stickman Universe, if you want to see the Season Lists of each Chapter, click them, if you want to visit the Episode Lists, click the Season you want to view to see them. *Chapter I '- The beginning of the story, though chronologically the second act in the series. This follows the story of the main protagonist as he "reincarnates" a team that used to protect the world with a new set of members. *'Chapter II '- Chronologically the beginning of the story that follows the main protagonist's adventures from when he was still a kid. *'Chapter III '- This follows the group where they left off from the first chapter, where they set out into final frontier of space to prevent a Galactic War from erupting. *'Chapter IV '- Continuing the story once again, as the protagonist and his group returns to Earth. The battle between the protagonist's team and the antagonists continue, as well as new faces appearing, both as allies and enemies. *'Chapter V '- The protagonist turns on an anti-hero to an antagonist role during the first season after losing the girl he loves. The rest of the group have to save him from his own anger and hatred as well as to stop him from plunging the world into an Apocalytic Dystopia. *'Chapter VI '- Continuing the story... the protagonist returns, but after losing his most powerful ability, he goes to a normal life once again, but has to deal with numerous situations presented to him. *'Chapter VII '- The penultimate chapter in the series. *'Chapter VIII' - The final chapter and the conclusion to the series. Characters ''This section is about the characters that appear in the Stickman Universe series. 'Main Cast:' 'Universe Crew:' *Vincent Universe (main protagonist) *Pyra (as of Ch I - SE 3 until Ch V - SE 1 (Deceased)) *Red *Jessie *Dark Green *Amy *Paige *Jay (formerly; before death in Ch I - SE 6 (Deceased)) *Kiro *Vinnie *Stephanie (at the start of Ch IV - SE 1) *Fancy McPants (until leaving the group at the end of Ch V - SE 6) *Henry (until leaving the group at the end of Ch V - SE 6) 'The Rookie Fighters:' *Alfa *Yoyo *Nhazul *Tentionmaru *Jomm *Andre *Pix *Terantula *Oxob *Fox (along with Q) *Quickfeet *JunWizard *Boomerang *Slice *Lash *Chuck *Kixx *Drifts *Kickman *Aero (as of Ch IV - SE 1) *Cryo (as of Ch IV - SE 1) *Burstfire (as of Ch IV - SE 1) *Gale (as of Ch IV - SE 1) *Rockford (as of Ch IV - SE 1) *Jade (as of Ch IV - SE 5) *Umbrella (as of Ch IV - SE 5) *Munch (until Ch IV - SE 5 (Deceased)) *Grim (as of Ch IV - SE 5) *Omni (as of Ch IV - SE 5) 'Andrew's Group:' *Andrew *Pedro *Hang *Thomas *Marc *Brian *Khanh *Agar *Michael *Wes *Eric *JK *Josh *Stewart *Dan *Kirby *Brian/Brick *Jorge *Ben *Corey *Tucker *Kyle *Omar *Waqas *Sean *Matt *Luke *James *Addison 'Supporting Cast:' 'Hope City:' *Aira (as of Ch I - SE 3) *Crystal (as of Ch IV - SE 1) *Alice (as of Ch VI - SE 6) *Escequel *Angel *Loren *Winlove *Peter *Adearlson *Cris Ann *John Mark *Mr. Jones *Raven (until Ch II/Prologue - SE 12 (Deceased)) *Adrian (until Ch II/Prologue - SE 12) *Justin (until Ch II/Prologue - SE 12) *Grashel (until Ch II/Prologue - SE 12) *Rachelle (until Ch II/Prologue - SE 12) *Unica (until Ch II/Prologue - SE 12) *Ronnie (until Ch II/Prologue - SE 12) *Justine (until Ch II/Prologue - SE 12) *Maddy *Gennelyne (until Ch II/Prologue - SE 12) *Angelo (until Ch II/Prologue - SE 12) *Angelo Josefus Heavens *Diablo Lucifrous Hell *Oracle Fantasia (as of Ch IV - SE 1) *Professor Kenneth (as of Ch VI - SE 1) *Pierce Gunn (as of Ch VI - SE 1) *Alanna (as of Ch VI - SE 1) *Melody (as of Ch VI - SE 2) *Alyssa Mertix (as of Ch VI - SE 3) *Dr. Albert Mertrix (as of Ch VI - SE 3) *Professor Chrstine (as of Ch VI - SE 3) *Dean Mighty (as of Ch VI - SE 5) *Dr. Stevens (as of Ch VI - SE 5) *Sarah (as of Ch VI - SE 5) This part is still Incomplete... 'Stinja Clan:' *Blade Stinja *Yu Heki *Sakura Youko *Hikari Yuuki *Taizen Sei *Kenta Yumiro (until Ch V - SE 6 (Deceased)) *Stinjas 'Luxury City:' *Hinamaya (as of Ch IV - SE 1; Stories from Summer) *Marilyn (as of Ch VI - SE 2; Stories from Summer) *Rika (as of Ch VI - SE 2; Stories from Summer) *Lea (as of Ch VI - SE 2; Stories from Summer) *Iyumi (as of Ch VI - SE 2; Stories from Summer) *Mio (as of Ch VI - SE 2; Stories from Summer) *Ritsu (as of Ch VI - SE 2; Stories from Summer) *Tsumugi (as of Ch VI - SE 2; Stories from Summer) *Azusa (as of Ch VI - SE 2; Stories from Summer) *Yui (as of Ch VI - SE 2; Stories from Summer *Icharu (as of Ch VI - SE 2; Stories from Summer) *Klaus Masterson 'Original Universe Crew:' *Rosemary Reaneutru (Deceased) 'Antagonists:' 'Dark Alliance:' *Black Lightning *Frostella *The Destroyer (until Ch V - SE 6 (Deceased)) *Dredd *Felix (until Ch V - SE 6 (Deceased)) *Benjamin (before reformation in Ch V - SE 6) *Ravage (before reformation in Ch V - SE 6 (Deceased)) *Winona (before reformation) *Black (until Ch V - SE 6 (Deceased)) *Beatbox Shockwaker (until Ch V - SE 6 (Deceased)) *Meteor Smasher (until Ch V - SE 6) *Tendrus Nightsphere (until Ch V - SE 6 (Deceased)) *Crimson (until Ch V - SE 6 (Deceased)) *The Unknowns (until Ch V - SE 6) *King Armageddon (until Ch I - SE 1 (Deceased)) *Kaizer Thunder (until Ch V - SE 6) *Beast (until Ch V - SE 6 (Deceased)) *The Dark Fighters (until Ch V - SE 6) *The Crush Fighters (until Ch V - SE 6) *Grappler (until Ch V - SE 6) *Living Laser (until Ch V - SE 6 (Deceased)) *Professor Craniac (until Ch V - SE 6) *Maul (until Ch V - SE 6 (Deceased)) *Frightmare (until Ch V - SE 6 (Presumably Deceased)) 'Hope City Criminals:' *The Danger Brothers **Robert Danger **Harry Danger *Mul-die-plier *Frank "Machine" Shotgun *Metal Mayhem *Venus Rosario *Slime *Shifter *White Crusader *King Worthington *Master Player *The Hunter Family/The Ghost Hunters **Claude Hunter **Gemina Hunter **Dean Hunter **Gerald Hunter *Cruela Fortuneseeker 'The New World Order:' *Neo Feronpros *Black Rose *Absolute Army **Codename: Force **Art Truth **Codename: Lion **Codename: Existence **Codename: Starbuster **Hanson **Ulysses Von Ruskov **Codename: Heat **Absolute Mechas *Dash "Cutthroat" Rivera *Professor Anderson Lunatic *The Final Four **"First" **"Second" **"Third" **"Fourth" to be Added... Trivia * The premiere is 5 years away. (This will be updated from time to time to ensure the series' premiere is on schedule) * Chapter V is still in production and construction due to Chapter IV still being on Season 4. * The series has had 7 games in total, with 3 being either unfinished or unreleased. * The series has over 1,665 episodes in total. ** It also has 34 Seasons in total. * This will be the longest running stick figure series in history (unless someone else takes it away before it's release). * The series has gone through many changes, in terms of designs, phases and appearances. * Chapter III is currently the shortest Chapter in the Stickman Universe series to date. Cultural References *Chapter II is officially taken as a prequel to the series, as most do other series have to further give insight to the past of many other main characters in the series. *Chapter III takes a turn for Outer Space travel, a subtle reference to other Sci-Fi movies and shows. *"Rise of the Roses", Chapter III's special, is a clear reference and tribute to Marvel's "the Amazing Spider-Man: Spider-Verse" story arc. **There are actually a lot of clear references done in the special to represent the Spider-Verse story arc as well. *The Magician, a recurring antagonists in two movies, is a reference towards the Main Antagonist of the House of the Dead series who goes by the same name as well, but in different powers, origins and appearances. *Chapter VI - Season 1 is a clear reference towards Sword Art Online II's Gun Gale Online/Phantom Bullet Arc, but on a much broader and different scale. Category:Stickman Universe